Which Element?
by Stereotypical Nobody
Summary: You have to know the truth. Please, this could be life or death. You have may have been living a lie. Aliens exist. But whether you know it or not, they are there. Right now, I could be dead with only words to prove I existed. You have to know the truth.


_"My family told me where I came from. About how when the rain fell in the daylight, they looked as if they were golden drops. When the stars shone, the sky was lit up purple. Our moons, we had 3 of them, shone brightly and we had no need for light. At the long night, water looked silver. Sunlight was not as common as the moonlight. The moons would shine for weeks, and the sun for only a day. _

_I was told of a sun festival, it would happen once an Earth month and go on until the sunlight disappeared. People would dance and sing and laugh. Making friends, sharing goods, and living. Our planet was a peaceful one. Never starting wars. Just living and laughing. Right now, it sounds like heaven, but we had our faults too. I mean, everyone has enemies. Every family has feuds. But, if you choose to do something about it, lives can remain the same. You could ruin children's lives over a petty thing. We decided it wasn't worth it. So we had chosen to end our feuds as soon as they started. But not everyone did so. Sometimes the dark can hide in the smallest places and fester quietly, as I found out. But I grew up on the wonders of Scanf. A beautiful home. At least, that was what I was told. After all, I had never been there._

_I was born on Earth. A planet so very different than our own. So very harsh and cruel. And yet, so much lighter. Looking back on Human history, good will always prevail. There have been many wise people who have affected the evil that tried to destroy the good. I hope to be as brave and as wise as the greats of this wonderful race._

_I had as normal a childhood as I could have. We had to move often because I aged slower, and my parents barely at all. We couldn't stay in the same place for more than a year and never the same place twice. Also we have different, how should I put this? Attributes. My mum had blue hair and my papa had grey. And the eyes were never a good sign of being like the others. Many brushed this off as new age stuff as things became more modern, but in the past, we were the freaks. The ones who had glass and rotten food thrown at them. As time passed, we got accepted. But the memories of many years of scorn never left my heart. I hope one day, perhaps, to finally move on from this. _

_My parents passed not so peacefully. But more on that later. I had to survive on my own. I got my own job, bought my own clothes, and got food when I could. We have a higher metabolism than Humans, so eating has to be almost constant._

_Oh, you all are probably wondering what I am, well, you'll just have to find out. I typed this out so you could see it and make your own judgments. A good friend of mine reread this and edited it so you could understand what I mean to say, as my way of speaking is quite different from the way Humans do. This has been typed in 3rd person POV. I want you to know, this I have often taken breaks to write what happened, so I want you to know that not even I know what will happen next. _

_I bet you are wondering how this gets posted. I carry a notebook or laptop with me and write when I can. At every available chance I send them to my contact. Who is my contact? Well, how are you reading this? I found a random person and sent my story one chapter at a time and leave them to make it public. This needs to be known. People must know what is going on in either the world they live, or in a universe parallel to them. The location of my contact is secret, it could be Rose Tyler for all I know. (I seriously hope not) I don't even know the name of who makes this public or how they do it. I just hope they find a way. Perhaps one day I will tell you how we met. And I hope that I meet them. But probably not, as that will endanger their life and those they love. I don't know the name or gender of my contact. But that isn't needed. All that matters is if you choose to know the truth. Please continue to read. You have to know this._

_You. Are. Not. Alone."_

_ ~E_


End file.
